A Hustler Girl
by Shanay
Summary: Drugs,money,and sex is all Rin knows since she found out her boyfriend cheating.
1. Meet the people

A Hustler Girl 

By: Shanay

Rin brushed her long brown tangle hair in the diamond spread mirror. After looking at her reflection. Rin was finally satisfied she walk out her overly large bathroom to her more large room grabbing her books and taking one good look at herself before heading down the stairs.

"Jakken get me an apple for breakfast," Rin sat at the table patiently for the toad looking monster to return.

"Ms. Rin here's your apple. Ohh and Lord Sesshormaru asks if you would wait before going to school," the ugly toad handed.

"Tell him I'd love too but this girl has to keep up her grades and she already late" Rin smiled and headed out the door.

"Rin hurry or the bus will leave," a short, fairly tone of brown skin and brown eyes called. Rin dash to the bus and took her seat by the girl.

"So Rin how's life with The Hustler," the girl giggle and playful punch Rin in her arm.

"It going excellent Courtney; Sesshormaru is taking me to the most finest and elegant restaurant in town and it's going to be V.I.P. service," Rin put on her most beautiful smile on. Courtney and Rin giggle with joy as the bus stopped at Luke John High Magnet School.

"Come on lets check out our new class," Courtney cling to Rin's arm and escorted to the elevator to floor 5. Tacking a step off the elevator Rin almost gag as she say her most faithfully enemy Kagura. Kagura was also label Rin's friends at school but as the saying goes keep friends close but keep your enemies closer.

"Shopping spree after," Rin shook her head no and brushed pass Kagura to continue her journey to her classroom with Courtney who happen to be in all her class this last senior high school year.

"Finally we're here," Courtney sung and took a seat beside her best Sango.

"Courtney I can't believe your friends with Rin, I use to imagine that Rin was a stuck up bitch on a count of she lives with Sesshormaru The Hustler," Sango whispered in Courtney's ear. Courtney's eyes filled with anger at the site that Sango whispered. In fact she had a discussed look on her face.

"Why would you say such thing," Courtney marched where Rin sat.

"What's up with you Court," Rin smiled. Courtney point at the girl who she once was friends her friend.

"She's our new target this year and what's best she hangs out with the girl of Inuyasha, which happen to be Sesshormaru half brother in which he heats," Courtney and Rin smiled thinking about how they would make the girl suffer.

The bell rang every one took there seats awaiting for the teacher to enter. After a few second of waiting the teacher walk in as if the students were late. He was a tall thin man with long jet black hair with a nice looking suit. It looked as if it cost about 150 and on top of that his shoes look like they cost about 100 dollars. He was dress too well for a teacher and if you looked him straight in the eyes you could tell he was hiding something. From the moment he walked in she didn't trust him and one way or another she was going to find out what he was hiding.

"Good moring class of 2004, I'm Naraku your math teacher. Now I will be handing out your history book," Naraku handing the students there history books. He stopped and gave Rin a hard and cold smile and past her, her book and he even winked as he was walking off. Rin's mouth dropped she knew if Sesshormaru saw this he would have slit his neck and hung in front of the school.

"Rin the teacher seems like he likes you or something," Courtney confess her observations as the girls walk to there lunch table passing the boys who whistled and the girls turned there noses. Courtney and Rin continue there conversation about the teacher and on there journey to there table and there told friends Brittany, Krystal, Kagura (you know the story), Shanay, and Summer.

"Guys waz up, oh girls sorry got important business with quote The Hustler," the girls laugh as Rin left.

Shanay: So what do you think? It's ok I already know what's your thinking "leave Inuyasha for real fan fic writers and go back to " A real quote from some one.


	2. Jitter Bugs

A Hustler Girl

Jitter Bugs

By: Shanay

'Where the fuck is Sesshormaru; he should have been here ten minutes ago' Rin though to herself waiting out side of the school. She scanned the area for a limo or even a Lexes, disappointing Rin saw nothing except for school kids hand me down cars with an a few expectations.

After sanding there for about five more minutes Rin was about to head inside until she heard a nice smooth sound of a car engine. Rin's eyes lid up to hope that the car she heard was the owner of Sesshormaru.

"Sesshormaru what took you," the window rolled down. Sesshormaru motion her to get in the car ignoring her question.

"Give this to your teacher Naraku...... tell him never to smile at what's mine," Sesshormaru handing Rin a blue back pack.

"You expect me to carry this blue back pack while my outfit is Baby Phat pink," Rin eyed Sesshormaru. He nodded his head and shove her out the car and drove off leaving him in the trail of smoke.

"Naraku .....................Naraku...............................Naraku," Rin creped in her history class in search of the teacher. She shuffled throw some of the documents on the teacher's desk.

"I've been waiting for you, you must be Sesshormaru's girl. Where is the stuff," Rin jump as Naraku appeared from the darkness of the room.

"Here's the stuff and Sesshormaru told me that do not smile at what's his. Don't ask me what that means," Rin's eyes filled with tears remembering how Sesshormaru jus shoved her out the car.

"Don't be silly, you know what he's talking about," Naraku pushed up Rin's chin up. "Why do you cry," Rin turn her head away from Naraku, soon later to be back face to face with him again. "Please do not touch me," Rin ran off bumping into her friend Courtney.

"Rin come on you got to check this out," Courtney giggled and clung on to Rin's arm and rushed her to the dance room full of bunches or disparate teen girl trying out for the dancing team for prep rally.

"Look at these disparate girls every one know only the most popular girls get in and that would be me, you, that bitch Sango, Kagome, Brittany, Krystal, Kagura, and Shanay, which happen to be the max of room left on the team," Rin looked around the room for a sign up sheet.

"This is going to be easy," Courtney raced to the sign up sheet to write all her girlfriends names.

The girls jump for joy; they all made the team. After a long week of practicing and perfecting their dance the day was there performing in front of every.

"Rin I'm scared, what if I mess up or even fall"

"If you don't think about it then you wont mess up girl" Rin hugged Courtney and got in her starting position awaiting for the music to start. Rin's heart jump in excitement of the music (Na Na Na Na by Nelly) Rin and the girl danced their hearts out and got a long and loud applaud from there peers.

"Rin are you going to that party that the fine teacher Naraku is throwing"

"He's throwing a party" Rin's eye's led up.

"Yea, why so excited. Ohh but anyways I told Sango about the party and ummm how about we embarrass her" a smile was sweep across both Courtney's and Rin's face.

"Is there going to be alcohol and weed there" Rin grinned.

"Duh Naraku is a druggie foo" Courtney laugh.

"Come on lets meet up with the others"

"Rin you want a ride back home," Kagura ran up to her.

"Naw I'm going to that party"

"Ohh but wouldn't Sesshormaru be so worried about you hanging around all that alcohol and weed"

"Kagura don't get cocky"

"All I'm saying is you got your self a good man and you got to keep him or sum one else will get him"

Kagura was right Sesshormaru was a good man even though he pushed her out the car that one day. He gave her a house to live and she would always question what he wanted her to do. Rin felt bad that she didn't come when he called her. It also brought tears to her eye but easily bushed it off think about the fine ass boys she would meet at the party.

"Rin come on" Courtney and the other girls called from Shanay's car.

"Coming" Rin hopped in the car. They girls were about to pass Kagura and then the stop.

"Ay Kagura you going to the party" Krystal yelled from the back seat of the car. Kagura simply shook and head and looked deeply at Rin and smiled and they all drove.

"What the fuck was that shit all about" Sango turned her head to Rin.

"Calm yo nerve girl, it nuthin that bitch got problems" Krystal laugh

"Maybe this cat is coo. I don't think we should embarrass her anymore" Courtney whispered in Rin's hear.

"Maybe not right now but if she would to turn on her will have to strait up my her suffer" Rin whispered back in her hear.

The car finally stopped after a long 20 minutes of riding. They pulled up to a mansion.

"Damn this foo got money, why the fuck is this foo teaching" Sango looked at the phat ass mansion.

"I know right" Kagome agreed and they all stepped out the car and approached the mansion with the dumpin music.

"Damn we need to hurry up and get in this my song Bolla Baby by Chingy that's my foo" Kagome rung the door bell. Some short ass pale bitch answered the door.

"Ya'll must be here for the party. Come right in. The weed room is pass the hall to your right and the alcohol room and the dance room is right across from the weed room"

"Why you so pale and what the fuck is that mirror in yo hand fo, and ain't you too young to be here"

"Shut up Sango" Kagome smiled at the girl. "Thank you" and they all headed for the dance room.

"Damn Sango came you shut yo mouth. Ever since we started to hang out with the 'Fakies' your acting differently. Maybe your turning into one" Kagome whispered in Sango hear.

"Well maybe this is a lot more funnier then hanging up with you" Sango walked away from Kagome.

Shanay: Ok done with that next chapter.


	3. Things are different now

A Hustler Girl 

By: Shanay

Kagura step out the car and gently close the door, she step at the door way of a mansion. The door was like 4 feet more taller then her and it looked like as if the doors were made up of the most finest gold of the world. At first Kagura was afraid to touch the fine door then a courage of her heart told her she had to do it or she would regret it for the rest of her life. At that moment she rung the door bell awaiting for the master or servant of the house to answer the door.

"Whom are you looking for"

"I'm aaa looking for the master of the house," Kagura manage to get out.

"He's not here," Kagura paid no mind to the girl. In her opinion the girl was nothing but a servant and which she didn't have to listen. She push the girl aside and enter the house.

She looked around impress that the owner of the house keeps is servant in line seeing that it wasn't even I speck of dust in the house.

A gentle breeze blow through the air.

"I can smell your vulgar smell from miles away. Why are you trespassing in my house," Sesshormaru's voice gentle and calmly and with a hit of anger scolded Kagura.

"I was just here to keep you company because Rin probably fuckin Naraku at his party tonight" Kagura shot back at him with a smirk across her face.

Sesshormaru ran is claws through his hair revealing a whip. He swiftly pinned Kagura up against the walk with the whip to her throat.

"No lie, she's at his house fuckin him," Kagura nodded. She closed her eyes then open them open them filling there was something soft were touching them. She revised it was Sesshormaru's she open up her mouth so that she could explore.

(break)

"Court," Rin called for her friend.

"Yea," Rin could smell the weed all over her.

"Ay look Kagome and Sango seem as if they are not getting along" Rin smirk.

"Good we can get rid of that Kagome bytch. Yo don't you need to call and check in with yo man" Courtney walk back to the weed room.

"Ah yeah. But after my song," Rin ran to the dance floor grabbing some random fine dude she walk by.

She began to freak dancing on him, waiting for him to get hard. Rin could fill his (Just so you know it Tip drill by Nelly is on) dick getting harder so she bend over showing him her ass. She got up and began poping on it even more until he couldn't hide that is dick was hard and the song was over. A slow song came on next so Rin turned around to see who she was dancing with to her surprise she was dancing with (Just to let you know Lovers and friends by Lil Jon, Usher, and ludacris is playing) with her history Teacher. Embarrassed, Rin turn her head and was about to walk of the dance party but Naraku grabbed her hand.

"You freak dance but now lets slow dance" Naraku smirked.

"Ummm I have to call Sesshormaru," Rin ran out before he could grab her hand.

(break)

"Sango don't do this after we've been friend for like forever," Kagome walk infont of Sango.

"Well Kagome it's maybe time for us to get some new faces in our lil friend group" Sango walk pass Kagome.

"Sango well I guest this is really the end of our friend ship and it's over sum dumb shit"

"What ever, if you wanted to cause a scene maybe we should of fought" Sango laughed and walk in the weed room.

"Ayo you got a black," Courtney yelled as Sango walked in the room.

"Naw but that foo Naraku gotz a shit load of blacks in that thing," Sango pointed to a corner.

"Damn," Courtney grabbed a hand full of them and put them in her purse and led one of them.

"So when are you and that bytch, Kagome gon fight"

"I say we just jump her," Shanay walk into the weed room.

"Oh and guess what I just saw," Shanay smirked.

"What did you see come on tell us," Krystal jump out of her seat. Knowing that Shanay always had juicy gossip and was always right.

"Rin was just freak dancing, and I mean freak dancing with Naraku. It was like they were fucking on the dance floor," All the girl scream in excitement.

Rin carefully dialed Sesshormaru's awaiting answer.

"What I'm kinda in the middle of something" Sesshormaru answered the phone breathing harshly.

"It's Rin I was just calling to check on you,"

"You got nerve to be checking in on me when you're the one fucking Naraku," Sesshormaru coldly yelled in the phone.

"What the fuck are you talking about I would never fucked Naraku," Rin through the phone down breaking it to pieces. She then walked inside directly to Naraku.

"Naraku I need you to bring me home now," Naraku nodding and did what he was told.

They pulled up to the drive way and Rin jumped out the car and dug through her purse and open the key to the door. She ran straight to the master bed room. She open the door and ran to the side of the bed where Kagura laid. She grabbed Kagura by her head and through her across the room exposing her nude body.

"Look bitch I don't know who you think you are but you need to stay away what's mine," Rin put her left hand on her hip and her right hand on her head. She took a deep breath.

"Fuck it, you know what Kagura I know this is what you've been waiting for your whole life so, here have him. Oh and yeah this means we're done," Rin walked out and hopped back in Naraku's car.

3 years Later

"This is my song," the 16 year old tried to pull Rin to the dance floor.

"Jennifer we aren't here to be bullshitting around, now when this mutha fucka walks in you gots to be ready to shoot this bytch," Jennifer poked her lip out and pulled her gun ready shoot.

"What the fuck you bytches doin here up in my club," a cocoa brown women with green eye approached Rin and Jennifer.

"Well lets see bytch, it must have slipped your mind that you owe Rin sum money," Jennifer held her gun against the girl's head" she coward and began begging Jennifer not to shoot.

"I know Sesshormaru and………..and he'll save me," Rin grabbed the girl by her neck.

"Honey what do you know about this Sesshormaru," the words rolled off Rin tongue and she motion Jennifer to put the gun down.

"Well Rin I believe you already know him so lets just kill her," Rin eyed her and she quickly turned around and walk to the dance foor.

"There's a party tonight at his house and he says he looking for a women he lost 3 years ago. I don't remember her name but I'm pretty sure she around your age," Honey touch Rin's face and gave her a took that Rin didn't like. "Why don't you and your girl come over and kick it at his house," Rin nodded and she quickly went to go find her homegirl

Honey and smiled and pick up her phone.

"Hello let me rap with Sesshy"

"What chu want bytch"

"Just as you said once I mention your name she was ready to know where you was at"

Honey heard the dial tone and hung up the phone.

"Jenn come on we're going with Honey" Jennifer grab Rin and looked her in the eye.

"I find out some shit on little Miss Honey that we didn't know" Jennifer took her hand off her hand off Rin and stuck it on her hip.

"What, that she know Sesshormaru," Rin frustrated Jennifer. Jennifer was the type of bytch to make shit up to get what she want. One time she even told Rin that this balla Rin was with had aids just so she could ride his dick after Rin dumped him. That was one thing Rin hated about Jennifer she was a scandalous bytch ass hoe. Rin shook her head to hear the lied about to come out Jennifer's mouth.

"Not only does she know your man but she is fucking around with him," Jennifer clipped her gun together and smiled.

"If you don't believe me why don't we play a game with Honey," Rin smiled one thing she did like about Jennifer was that she like playing games with people's lives.

"Come on," Rin and Jennifer follow Honey with their escalade until they stop at house it looked too quite to be a party.

"Oh hell naw get my gun and you get those shits over there," Rin point to guns in the back seats as soon as she stepped out the car her phone rung.

"Hello"

"They setting you up"

"Sho nuff"

"Sho Nuff the night before I heard. You should have killed that bitch when you had the chance"

"It's cool"

Rin hung up and she carefully sat in the car again.

"Honey we'll hit back lata and don't be pulling that shit on me again I fuckin swear I will kill you where you stand next time which I know there wont be. Em I clear bitch," Rin drove off.

(break)

"I can't believe that bitch was about to put me 6 feet under," Rin lit up a blunt.

"Fo real tho. You got to give it up to her she got gutz," Took, one of her home boys laugh. Took wasn't one of those you would want to mess with. He was always killing some dude and making it clean. The cops never would expect Took. He looked like a fine ass rich school boy. That was one reason, another reason was his eyes where just as innocent brown like Rins. He grabbed the blunt from Rin and took along puff.

"Please that bitch was scared straight when I put my gun to her head," Jennifer took the blunt from Took only to get it snatched away from her before she could get a puff.

"Melissa in da the house," Melissa busted it the house. Her eyes wide everyone in the house had their guns pointed at her.

"What the hell is yo problem busten in my house," Took yelled at her and Melissa grabbed the blunt and smoked it.

"Just came by to see if that shit was true," she blew the smoke in Took's face and he opened his mouth to inhale the smoke.

"Damn it was only 2 hour ago and that shit all over the city," Rin finished off the blunt. Kissing Took so he can inhale the smoke.

"Can ya'll stop fuckin around and roll up another blunt, shit," Jennifer rolled her jealous eyes. Rin busted out laughing.

"You just mad cause you ain't getting you some Took," Rin lit up the blunt and took a hit and kissed Took.

"You wasn't thinking about Took when you bout to killed," Jennifer snatched the blunt from Rin and took a long puff.

"Ya'll need to calm down," Melissa nearly choked 'trying' to take a long puff.

"Melissa you can't handle this. Ay ain't time fo you and Jennifer to go to sleep and get ready fo school," Everyone laugh and Rin passed the blunt to Took.

"Yeah you right," Melissa grab her things and took one last puff and her and Jennifer left.

(break)

Honey enter the house and every one was ready to shoot.

"Where's Rin," Sesshormaru put his gun back in his pocket and motion Honey to come to the back.

"First that bitch had another bitch try to kill me then when we got here one of her peoples must of called her and she found out," Honey sat on the bed waiting for Sesshormaru to say something.

"What the fuck you looking at go get some PCP," Honey walked out the room happy cause she knew she was about to get some.

(break)

"Get out and get all these muthafuckas out my house," Honey did as she was told. The only reason why cause his wife was probably coming home and she would always be tripping when everybody was at his house. Everyone left just in time because 5 minutes later Kagura pulled up in the drive way. She nearly jumped out the car and laid a big sugar on Sesshormaru.

"You miss this," Kagura still had her arms wrapped around Sesshormaru.

(break)

Shanay: look out for a better written chapter.


	4. What’s really good?

A Hustler Girl

What's really good?

By: Shanay

"Did you miss all of this," Kagura had her hands wrapped around Sesshormaru.

"Guest, what baby," Kagura smiled into his cold gold eyes.

"What," He said in a cold expression. Sesshormaru hated guessing games with Kagura. She gently grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"We are going to have a baby," Sesshormaru's face was expressionless. He stared at her and left the room.

(Took's House)

"Why yall mutha fuckaz getting high without me," Naraku busted in the house and grab blunt from Took.

"Yo man, how you gon come all up in my house and smoke my weed," Took stood up.

"How you get dis house," Naraku blew smoke in Took face. Took stared at Naraku for a moment then he finally sat back down.

"That'z what I thought. Ay yo Rin I heard about that shyt wit Honey. We need to get that bitch back and that punk azz Sesshormaru back. You dig what I'm sayin," He pulled her into a embrace. They stared at each other az if they where in love.

"I kno boo! Him and his bitch waz about to kill Jen and me," Rin lightly kissed Naraku on the head, then her phone rung.

"Who in the hell iz dis," Rin pulled away from Naraku.

"Don't ask no questionz just meet me at 4 am. Come by your self,"

"What was dat shyt all about," Naraku wrapped is hands around Rin.

"Look baby I'm be back at like around 4 ok," Rin began to gather her things. Before Naraku could say anything Rin was gone.

"She is lucky she is so damn fine," Naraku lick his lips.

(Sesshormaru's house)

"Baby did you not here me. You're going to be a daddy," Kagura quickly followed behind Sesshormaru. She tugged on his shirt pull him face to face. She stared deeply in his golden orbs. Touching his face she sighed.

"You're thinking about her again. Don't you know she cheated on you then lied to you in front of your face and your still thinking about her; and here I'm here a faithfully wife of yours who would never do anything to hurt you," She released her hand from his face and gentle place it on her stomach. She sighed once more.

"Whether you like it or not you're going to have to take care of our child because it is the bond that we had," Kagura took two steps away from Sesshormaru only to be grab roughly by her waist.

"Lets get this shit straight. You and I both know he never shared a bond and it would be very foolish if we ever did," He smirked as he saw Kagura's angry and frighten face at the same time.

(Rin's Car)

Rin pick up her phone and began to dial numbers.

"Hey waz up I'm on my way"

"I'm already here what's taking you so long"

"Same ol Same Naraku's ass"

"I can't wait to get back at that dirty ho"

"Can you believe we've been able to pull this off for like 3 years baby"

"Yea fo sho but we can't do dis anymore we gotta get back at dem son of bitches"

"Bye baby I'm almost here"

(Moments later)

"Baby," Rin licked her lips in delight as she saw the handsome man in front of her.

"Damn girl you acting like we ain't seen in other in a years," the young man wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She laid her head against shoulder.

"Baby this ain't cutting it. I want you in my bed," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Rin stop," he moan.

"I won't, till I get what I want. So the plan has to go down tonight," She looked in his piercing golden eyes.

"No you have to wait till 2marrow," Rin rolled her eyes and sigh.

"Ok," She turned away from him.

"Ay girl. Don't be like dat," He gently grabbed her hand before she turned around.

"It'z just dat I don't want to go to dat lil ho bags house. He's gonna want to bone me," she pressed her body onto his.

"Well den I guess I have no choice. Come home with me and my expecting wife," Rin looked irritated at him.

"Your expecting wife," Rin stepped away from him.

"Come on babe," He grabbed her hand before she could walk off.

"I'm not going home with you until you get rid of that baby," Rin whispered in his ear.

"What makes you think that I'm the father of that child," He chuckled.

"Because Kagura would do anything to make her your forever," Rin said in a duh voice.

"Don't worry about dat shyt right now I got you," He wrapped his hands around her waist. He was holding on tight as if he was never gonna see her again.

"Whatever, I'll come home with you," They began walking to her car.

(Car ride)

The car ride was silent. All Rin could think about is how could he get her worst enemy pregnant. After all that planning together. Now here in this car all she could do is trust him. What was so different now? She trusted him when she was younger whats the diffence now? Maybe the difference was she trusted him on that very day he broke her heart. Than again she never gave him time to explain himself. No she did the right thing not to give him any time to fill her head with lies. But why would he do that? He's never lied to her before. Why start now? When did it become okay to start questioning the one she love? All these thoughts had been running though her mind she failed to notice that the car had stopped at the house she had once live, slept, and ate at.

"We're here," Sesshormaru mention before he opened his door.


End file.
